Inexpensive containers containing hair spray fluids, anti-perspirants and the like conventionally are pressurized with aerosols or other pressure gases so that upon dispensing, the fluids mixed with the gases are ejected as atomized sprays. Such gases have been found when released to damage the environment, so that a need has arisen for atomized sprayers which can produce the desired sprays without the use of such gases.
Moreover, known squeeze sprayers produce an atomized spray upon the admixture of air and liquid product at or near the discharge orifice. However, such sprayers, generally of complex construction and high cost, are ineffective in producing a fine mist spray.